conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
TERMA
TERMA today is the result of the merger with the former NAtech Aerospace Division in 2009. The company has evolved into a global supplier of high-tech products and technology to the defense and aerospace industries in Kalmar Union and worldwide. TERMA headquarters are located in Lystrup near Århus. In Kalmar Union, other Terma facilities are located at Grenaa and Herlev. Terma international locations and operations include Leiden and Woensdrecht in the Netherlands; Darmstadt near Frankfurt, Germany; Harwell, UK; Singapore, Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates and New Delhi, India. In 2004 the company opened an office in Warner Robins, Georgia. Today, the company's U.S. activities also include the Terma North America Inc. headquarters in Arlington, Virginia and offices in Fort Worth, Texas and Norfolk, Virginia. TERMA operates in the following business areas: Aerostructures TERMA is a supplier of complex and critical aerostructures for commercial and military aircraft, such as pylons, pods, winglets, tails, roof constructions and engine components. Typically, TERMA designs, manufactures, and delivers the advanced structures to aircraft manufacturers and end users. Through its combined competencies within concept design, development, production, and certification TERMA is capable of offering solutions all the way from concept design to the final delivery of the end item. TERMA is a strategic supplier to the F-35 Lightning II, delivering a series of parts, components, and technologies to the fighter aircraft. The company delivers leading edges through Lockheed Martin, composite tail parts through BAE Systems, gun pods for the F-35B and C versions through General Dynamics, as well as fuselage parts and electronics through Northrop Grumman Corporation. All in all Terma delivers more than 70 mission-critical parts for the F-35 Lightning II. Homeland Security Systems TERMA is an experienced supplier of integrated defense and homeland security systems. For decades, TERMA has been delivering high quality, innovative, proven and tested control room and radar surveillance solutions to emergency organizations, ports, airports, and defense forces. Joint & Land Systems TERMA develops and builds Command, Control, Computers, Communication, Intelligence and Surveillance systems (C4IS) for advanced ground-based defense applications. The company supplies complete turnkey platform systems to end users, subsystems for partner projects, and licensed software packages for third party development, as well as life-time support and maintenance of all kinds of C4IS systems. Naval Decoy Systems The TERMA Naval Decoy System is a cost efficient, reliable and efficient system, providing a ship with 360 degrees self-protection against threats from missiles and torpedoes. Terma's system may employ any form of standard decoy and can be installed on all types of ships, as it is extremely light and robust. Naval Decoy systems are also termed Soft Kill Weapon Systems (SKWS), because they redirect the attacking weapons as opposed to destroying. Airborne Systems TERMA is a global provider of advanced aerospace technology for fighters, transport aircraft, and helicopters. TERMA has strong partnerships with air forces and leading aircraft manufacturers and electronics houses in many countries. Radar Systems Based on a set of unique processing techniques applicable across various domains, TERMA’s SCANTER Radar Systems provide reliable, customized and effective radar solutions to meet the customers’ demanding requirements all over the world. TERMA has a long history providing radar systems for surveillance applications. This includes antennas and transceivers. TERMA is a market leader in: *Traffic surveillance within airports *Naval Radar Systems - featuring combined air and sea surveillance *Surface and coastal surveillance - from land and from ships *Vessel traffic monitoring in harbors, straits, and on rivers *Environmental surveillance of sea surfaces from aircraft TERMA Radar Systems consist of two major business areas: *Ground Based Radar *Naval & Airborne Radar As a radar supplier, TERMA provides complete sensor system solutions. In the early phases, TERMA performs a site survey and provides advice on how to most efficiently build an overall system to provide a performance and cost efficient solution, while meeting the surveillance requirements in the appropriate application domains. C-Flex Combat Management System The C-Flex Series product line provides a complete range of key functionality for naval forces to perform combat, surveillance, counterterrorism, drug interdiction and peace keeping missions among others. This includes functions for maritime picture compilation, battle management, helicopter landings, and Search & Rescue operations. C-Flex Combat Management System is well suited for all types of platforms ranging from small patrol vessels up to large vessels. TERMA can integrate any subsystem from other manufacturers. The system provides the ship and the command team with outstanding operational capabilities in support of all mission types, both in the open ocean as well as in littoral regions. Excellence in situational awareness and rapid precision tactical response in all warfare domains are highly appreciated features of the C-Flex Series. Asymmetric threats, as well as modern and estimated future threat types can be met effectively. The C-Series include: C-Flex: Fully integrated Combat Management System C-Flex is a truly scalable state-of-the-art naval Command & Control system. The system is proven configurable from a single user system on a mobile platform to a full blown 25 operator frigate OPS room. C-Flex provides the operator with full Situational Awareness and platform control based on sensors, effectors and data links. C-Flex covers the entire modern navy fleet requirement from single user systems as e.g. small patrol vessels and maritime helicopters to multiple user systems of frigates and destroyers, and every configuration in between, ensuring interoperability both nationally and internationally. C-Flex is based on a modern open architecture on top of COTS software and hardware, greatly lowering maintance and training costs. C-Link: Data link solutions for sharing Common Operational Picture C-Link provides Tactical Data Link by use of the ships own radio (HF, VHF, UHF or optionally SATCOM) and expands the user’s operating picture to offer greater interoperability in international operations. Through the link system, the operator can share and receive local pictures with other units using own sensors. C-Link offers Link-11, Link-16, link-22 or a proprietary Terma Data Link system in accordance with customer requirements. Solutions are scaled to fit any maritime or airborne platform at a competitive price. C-Guard: Intelligent decoy launcher system for 130 mm ammunition C-Guard is Terma’s field proven Soft Kill Weapon System (SKWS) for naval vessels protecting against Anti Ship Missile and torpedo threats. SKWS has been deployed at nearly 100 installations worldwide. The success has been ensured by a combination of fixed launchers and reliable hardware controlled by high tech software allowing customer programmed algorithms. Installation and maintenance costs are low adding to an overall affordable and competitive Life Cycle Cost. C-Guard can be scaled in different configurations depending on the ship design, type and size. Future 130 mm decoys have options for variable range and velocity giving increased coverage and protection compared to other existing systems. C-Fire: Electro-optical and radar fire control system The C-Fire system is capable of generating ballistic solutions and driving multiple gun mountings to enable simultaneous engagements with any in-service naval gun. C-Fire EO (Electro-Optical) is a precision electro-optical fire control system that provides engagement of air, surface and Navel Gun Support (NGS) targets with any in-service naval gun. The system employs a light-weight, direct drive platform fitted with mid-wave thermal imager, colour TV camera and eye-safe laser rangefinder. C-Fire AW (All Weather) is a combined electro-optical and radar fire control system that provides extended range engagement of air, surface and NGS targets in all weather conditions. The radar is of the Continuous Wave Doppler type and offers all weather detection and tracking against both air and surface targets. The C-Fire AW can track four targets simultaneously using the electrooptical and radar independently. C-Search: A range of radars and sensors The C-Search product family is a range of sensors characterized by superior performance to detect small targets in all weather conditions. The sensors are using a series of very advanced processing techniques and embedded trackers, which enables high resolution detection of small targets from the radar horizon to the ship’s side. The Naval Surveillance Radars are used by navies and coast guards around the world for protection against asymmetric threats, Search & Rescue operations and policing tasks e.g. control of illegal immigration, smugglers, and piracy, and as such is a major contributor to the Situational Awareness picture for all ships from patrol vessels to frigates. C-Raid: Compact Command & Control system for RHIB and IPV C-Raid is a scalable, downsized, situational awareness and command & control system designed for Rigid-Hulled Inflatable Boats and Inshore Patrol Vessels used in the following mission scenarios: *Direct Action & Special Reconnaissance *Maritime Insertion & Extraction and Boarding Operation *Search & Rescue *Coastal Patrolling C-Raid is enabling greater interoperability between large and small units involved in a joint operation. This is achieved by connecting these units together via radio-based communication links exchanging track data and messages. Compared to traditional voice communication, C-Raid widely expands the operational potential and mission effectiveness by integrating even the smallest networked units in the situational overview. Space Systems TERMA supplies private and public customers all over the world and have worked in close cooperation with the most important european space agencies. The company operates in all phases of a mission life circle and deliver a broad range of systems and products and has an excellent track record for turning state-of-the-art technology into robust operational systems. TERMA solutions are used for environment and climate monitoring and for scientific missions promoting Earth observation and exploration of deep space. They also address navigation and telecommunication as well as surveillance and reconnaissance applications. Terma provides specific electronic systems and software for each space mission, often based on standardized solutions within: *Electronic Systems *Star Trackers *On-board Software *Check-Out Systems *Ground Systems *Software Validation & Verification Satellites TERMA has specialized in the design, manufacture and operation of microsatellites. Powered with NAtech Fuel Cells and with the most advanced technologies TERMA microsatellites has become in a cost effective and hard to detect alternative for all kind of civil and military uses. In addition, the company participates as a partner in complex satellite projects. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:NAtech